Unfair
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Tetsuya dengan senang hati menunggu Seijuurou kembali ke kerajaan mereka, namun setelah kembali Seijuurou tidak kembali seorang diri dan melanggar janjinya dengan Tetsuya / AkaxKuro / RR


**Unfair**

**Chap.1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclamir :**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, OOC(mungkin), Typo(masih eksis, sepertinya), BL, M-preg.**

**Pairing :**

**AkaxKuro/AkaxFuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan Teiko adalah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang terkenal tidak terkalahkan dan juga keabsolutannya serta kemampuan emperor eyes-nya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti raja-raja pada umumnya ia memiliki seorang ratu, bukan hanya sebagai seorang ratu tapi juga sebagai seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh Seijuurou. Orang itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini sudah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya. Tetsuya memang bukan seorang wanita, ia seorang pemuda yang terkenal karena minim ekspresi dan juga hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Tapi semua itu terlihat indah dan sempurna dimata seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Walau Tetsuya adalah seorang pria namun sifatnya yang begitu lembut sama seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya. Dan itu pula yang memantapkan niat Seijuurou untuk menikahi Tetsuya dan menjadikannya ratu. Nyentrik memang, namun hal itu sudah biasa untuk beberapa kerajaan, terlebih siapa yang berani menantang keabsolutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat ini Seijuurou tengah memimpin pasukannya untuk berperang memperluas wilayah kerajaannya. Tetsuya pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar dan berdoa agar Seijuurou menang dan pulang dengan selamat, walau Seijuurou tidak terkalahkan tapi apa salahnya tetap mendoakan orang yang kita cintai.

Tetsuya senang ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Seijuurou memenangkan perang dan berhasil memperluas wilayah kerajaannya dan juga Seijuurou kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerajaan Teiko. Tetsuya pun menyiapkan acara penyambutan sang suami dan juga acara pesta ulang tahun Seijuurou yang memang bertepatan dengan hari kedatangan Seijuurou. Tetsuya bahkan turun tangan sendiri untuk menyiapkan pesta itu. Berbagai macam persiapan sudah mencapai delapan puluh persen, tentunya Tetsuya dibantu dengan setia oleh pengawal pribadinya yaitu Midorima Kazunari. Midorima Kazunari sendiri adalah pasangan dari Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan dokter khusus keluarga kerajaan di kerajaan Teiko. Tetsuya senang mendapat pengawal pribadi seperti Kazunari karena sifat ceria yang pengawal bahkan Tetsuya enggan menyebutnya pengawal karena Kazunari sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri begitupun Midorima.

Kini Tetsuya tengah berada disebuah hall untuk mengawasi pendekoran ruangan, Seijuurou adalah orang yang menyukai kesempurnaan jadi wajarlah kalau ia mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Namun entah kenapa Tetsuya hari ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Seperti tadi pagi ia harus muntah-muntah dan sekarang kepalanya terasa sangan pening. Kazunari berkali-kali memintanya istirahat namun Tetsuya enggan mengikuti permintaan Kazunari karena ia masih harus mengawasi persiapan pesta untuk sang suami.

**Bruk.**

Tetsuya mendadak pingsan dan para pengawal istana langsung mendekati Tetsuya dan Kazunari menyuruh pengawal lain untuk membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya dan ia akan memanggil Midorima untuk memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Tetsuya pingsan dan kini Tetsuya sudah mulai sadar dan membuka matanya. Kazunari pun nampak tenang dan itu pun terjadi pada Midorima.

"Kazu-kun."

"Ha'I Tet-chan."

"Hem… aku kenapa dan kepala-ku masih terasa pening."

"Tetsu… kau tidak apa-apa, kepala-mu pusing karena kau mengurangi porsi sarapan-mu tadi pagi dan aku punya kabar baik untuk-mu." Jelas Midorima pada Tetsuya.

"Apa kabar baiknya, Midorima-kun ?"

"Selamat Tetsu…. Kau hamil."

.

.

.

Malamnya Tetsuya kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh senang dengan apa yang Midorima sampaikan siang tadi kepadanya. Sungguh, ia ingin cepat hari esok dan memberitahukan semuanya pada Seijuurou. Saking senangnya, Tetsuya bahkan langsung mengabari sahabatnya Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya dan juga beberapa senpai dan teman yang dekat dengannya semasa ia menempuh pendidikan dulu. Dan semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Tetsuya dan turut berbahagia bahkan Kise yang paling antusias menyelamatinya. Sungguh, kebahagiannya lengkap kalau Seijuurou sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau harus tumbuh dengan sehat ya nak, Okaa-sama akan menjaga-mu sebaik mungkin. Okaa-sama janji." Ucap Tetsuya sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Tetsuya akhirnya tiba. Tetsuya mengenakan kimono terbaiknya untuk menyambut snag suami tecintanya. Walau pagi hari harus mengalami mual-mual tapi itu tidak mengahalangi semangat Tetsuya untuk menyambut sang suami sebaik mungkin. Tetsuya bahkan sudah meminta Kazunari untuk merapihkan kamarnya dan menaruh bunga mawar merah dan juga lilin beraroma terapi dikamarnya untuk malamnya ia akan melepas rindu dengan sang suami. Ah semua rencana-rencana sudah tersusun rapih dikepala Testuya dan sekarang saatnya pelaksanaan rencana-rencana itu.

Rombongan pasukan Seijuurou memasuki area istana dan Tetsuya berdiri menunggu sang suami untuk menghampirinya. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Tetsuya, dan membuat semua para penjaga, serta pelayan istana turut bahagia melihat sang ratu tengah berbahagia.

Sosok yang begitu dirindukan Tetsuya menampakan dirinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan Tetsuya pun membalas senyum lembut tersebut. Ya Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri sosok sang istri yang menantinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang istri dan aroma vanilla memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan, dihari-harinya tanpa Tetsuya disampingnya.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya."

"Okaerinasai, Sei-kun."

Kecupan singkat dibibir Tetsuya diberikan oleh Seijuurou. Namun semua kebahagian Tetsuya berlalu seperti angina yang bertiup kencang, setelah Seijuurou mengatakan hal yang sangat amat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tetsuya, kau juga harus menyambut Kouki. Ia selir-ku."

Kalimat pendek itu membuat Tetsuya merasa tersambar petir disiang hari. Apalagi setelah Seijuurou mengenalkan seorang pemdua bersurai coklat kepadanya yang ia katakana sebagai selirnya yang berarti istri Seijuurou yang lainnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Akashi Kouki." Ucap pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak lantas langsung menjawab. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan pikirannya begitu amat sangat berantakan. Rasanya air matanya siap meluncur kapan saja, kalau ia tidak menahannya.

"Akashi Tetsuya, salam kenal juga Kouki-kun."

Dengan suara gemetar Tetsuya membalas perkenalan Kouki. Kazunari sebagai seorang yang dekat dengan Tetsuya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah dalam masa-masa tersulitnya. Terlebih dihari yang sudah ditunggunya, sang suami yang begitu dicintainya membawa seseorang yang dikenalkan sebagai pasangan hidupnya juga. Tapi Tetsuya tidak menunjukan kegundahan hatinya dan tetap ramah tersenyum menyambut Kouki.

Rencana tetaplah rencana. Tetsuya selalu mengamini perkataan Midorima "Manusia berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan", semua rencana Tetsuya berjalan walau tidak semuanya. Malam hari yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas rasa rindu harus ditunda karena sang suami harus menjalani malam pertamanya dengan Kouki.

Tetsuya bahkan tidak menyangka kalau alasan Seijuurou menikahi Kouki karena kerajaan Kouki kalah dan mengajukan perdamaian dengan pernikahan Seijuurou dengan Kouki. Mengejutkannya, Seijuurou menyetujui hal tersebut dan menikahi Kouki.

Air mata Tetsuya mengalir membasahi pipinya, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang kini terisi benih Seijuurou. Tetsuya menyimpan begitu banyak kekecewaan terhadap Seijuurou terlebih Seijuurou sudah melanggar janjinya sebelum mereka menikah.

**Flashback**

_Tetsuya tengah asik membaca buku dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dihalaman istana. Pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Seijuurou yang tengah menutup matanya yang seolah-olah tidur. Ya Tetsuya yakin kalau Seijuurou tidak benar-benar tidur melainkan tengah menikmati waktu bermanja-manja dengan dirinya. _

_Tetsuya mengelus sayang surai scarlet sang kekasih, Tetsuya bahkan melihat senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou._

"_Mau sampai kapan Sei-kun pura-pura tidur ?"_

_Kekehan terdengar dari Seijuurou. Perlahan Seijuurou menampakan iris heterechrome yang begitu menghipnotis Tetsuya. seijuurou pun bangun dan duduk didepan Tetsuya._

"_Nah Tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah denganku ?"_

_Blush. Wajah Tetsuya memerah mendengar lamaran dari sang kekasih. Seijuurou merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan kota kecil berwarna merah dan membuka kotak itu yang berisi sebuah cincin._

"_Sei-kun, aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang calon raja ka-"_

"_Karena seorang raja bisa memiliki pendamping hidup lebih dari satu ? oh ayolah Tetsuya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melamarmu dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun lagi selain dirimu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku ini." _

"_Sei-kun, tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang."_

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

"_Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

"_Kalau begitu jawab."_

"_Apa janji Sei-kun bisa ku pegang ?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Kalau begitu jawabanku kali ini, iya aku bersedia."_

_Seijuurou mengenakan cincin itu dijari manis Tetsuya dan kemuadian mengecup bibir merah Tetsuya._

"_Aku mencintai Tetsuya, sangat."_

**End Flashback**

Tetsuya semakin terisak setelah mengingat kenangan manisnya dulu bersama Seijuurou. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya saat ini, apa Seijuurou sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, dan lainnya. Kazunari yang berada didepan pintu kamar Tetsuya yang awalnya ingin mengantarkan vitamin, mengurungkan niatannya setelah mendengar isakan Testuya.

"Kau harus sabar dan kaut ya, Tet-chan."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Tetsuya sudah berpakaian rapi dan meminta beberapa pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuknya karena ia berencana mengunjungi kerajaan Touo, tempat kedua sahabatnya yaitu Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Kazunari yang mendengar Tetsuya pagi-pagi sudah besiap untuk pergi, langsung berlari menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan."

"Ohayou Kazu-chan."

"Ya ohayou, Tet-chan. Tet-chan benar kau akan pergi ke Touo ?"

"Iya. Aku mau mengunjungi Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun."

"Sudah izin pada Sei-chan ?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa ?"

"Biar nanti Kazu-chan saja yang menyampaikan ke Sei-kun."

"Jadi aku tidak ikut ?"

"Tidak usah. Kasian Midorima-kun kalau ditinggal oleh Kazu-chan lama-lama."

"Kau berniat pergi lama ?"

"Belum tahu juga."

"Tet-chan."

"Tidak apa Kazu-chan, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Tetsuya sudah pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Teiko. Kazunari hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karena jujur saja ia khawatir dengan kondisi Tetsuya terlebih saat ini Tetsuya tengah hamil. Ah iya bahkan Tetsuya belum memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Seijuurou. Kazunari pun memasuki kembali istana dan memeriksa persiapan makan pagi untuk sang raja dan selir barunya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou dan juga selir barunya memasuki ruang makan. Kazunari memperhatikan jalan sang selir baru yang terseok-seok dibelakang Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun duduk dibangku tempat biasa ia duduk yaitu diujung meja makan. Seijuurou pun merasa ganjal karena tidak menemukan sosok sang istri lainnya, diruang makan.

"Kazunari."

"Ha'I Seijuurou-sama."

"Mana Testuya ?"

"Tetsuya-sama sudah pergi untuk kunjungan ke kerajaan Touo pagi tadi."

"Apa? Kenapa Tetsuya tidak izin pada-ku ?"

"Tetsuya-sama tidak mau mengganggu Seijuurou-sama. Jadi meminta saya untuk menyampaikan izinnya pada Seijuurou-sama mengenai kepergiannya."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Rasa kesal jelas terlihat di air wajah Seijuuorou. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Seijuurou menyudahi sarapannya dan keluar ruang makan.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memasuki ruang pribadinya dengan Tetsuya. Terlihat masih banyaknya bunga mawar merah dan lilin aroma terapi yang menghiasi kamar itu.

"Kau menyiapkan ini untukkuu, Tetsuya." Gumam Seijuurou lirih.

Seijuurou pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yaitu Midorima Shintarou. Mereka rival bukan dalam artian permusuhan yang sengit, mereka rival sebagai lawan main shogi. Tepat seperti dugaan Seijuurou. Midorima tengah berada dalam ruang kerjanya dan sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas didepannya.

"Shintarou."

Midorima pun menolah dan menemukan Seijuurou berdiri didepan ruang kerjanya. Ia pun meletakan kertas yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Masuklah, Akashi."

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di kebun mawarku saja. Aku tidak menyukai aroma medis dalam ruanganmu."

"Siapa yang setuju berbicara denganmu sekarang, aku sibuk Akashi."

"Shintarou permintaan raja itu absolut, bukan ?"

"Jangan menggunakan jabatan untuk memaksaku, Akashi."

"Lucky Itemmu hari ini adalah mawar putihkan, akanku petikan special olehku sendiri dikebunku kalau kau mau ikut minum teh denganku. Kapan lagi aku berbaik hati kan ?"

Tawaran menggiurkan, ya sekali-kali mengerjai Seijuurou tidak apa bukan, itulah pikiran Midorima. Lagi pula sepertinya ada hal yang penting yang mau Seijuurou bicarakan karena jarang pula ia menawarkan hal yang menguntungkan sepihak.

Seijuurou menepati janjinya dengan memetikan secara langsung lucky item Midorima hari ini. Kini, keduanya pun tengah duduk disebuah gazebo ditengah kebun mawar. Jangan lupakan, papan shogi yang berada diantara mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu yang kedua, Akashi. Aku mendengar dari Kazunari kalau pasanganmu yang baru terseok-seok jalannya, apa malam pertama yang panas."

"Sejak kapan kau kepo soal urusan ranjangku, Shintarou."

"Aku tidak kepo."

"Terserah."

"Aku terkejut kau menikah lagi, aku kira hanya Tetsu saja cukup."

"Aku menikah karena menerima perjanjain damai dengan kerajaan Seirin."

"Alasan klasik untuk seorang raja."

"Kau banyak bicara ya sekarang, Shintarou."

"Aku memang seperti ini. Ah iya aku lupa menyelamatimu untuk satu hal lagi."

"Apa ? kau mau menyelamatiku karena aku sukses membuat Kouki berjalan terseok karena membuktikan kegagahanku ?"

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang mulai membahas urusan ranjangnya."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau selamati lagi ?"

"Selamat karena akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Akashi ?"

"Tahu apa ?"

"Tetsu, hamil."

.

.

.

Seijuurou menyuruh pengawalnya menyiapkan kepergiannya ke kerajaan Touo untuk menjemput Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou merutuki dirinya, kenapa kemarin malam ia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kouki bukan Tetsuya yang jelas-jelas tengah mengandung anaknya. Seijuurou sungguh menyesal karena harusnya dari awal ia peka soal kondisi Tetsuya.

"Maaf Tetsuya…. Maaf karena aku tidak peka kondisimu."

**-T.B.C-**

**Multichip lagi. Ya entah lah, kenapa.**

**Nah. Reader-san silakan berikan Review kalian untuk fic ini yah **

**Sankyu.**

**Jaa-na.**


End file.
